deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs Bunny vs Gumball Watterson
Bugs Bunny vs Gumball Watterson is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Bugs Bunny from the Looney Tunes franchise and Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball Bugs Bunny vs Gumball.png|Red The Red Bird Original WarnerCN.jpg|Jioto576 dcuejt8-bd6a81a0-12e2-4dfc-9d81-3482667fbe4a.png|DeviantArt '' Description Looney Tunes vs The Amazing World of Gumball! The mascot of Warner Bros fights against the mascot of Cartoon Network (yeah, I couldn't find any other character to represent CN) to see who is superior! Interlude Wiz: Warner Bros is a company that has brought us memorable characters, such as Superman. '''Boomstick: But what about it's mascots?' Wiz: Yup, today we are going to look at their mascots, both of Warner Bros and Cartoon Network Boomstick: Bugs Bunny, the mascot of Warner Bros. Wiz: And Gumball Watterson, the mascot of Cartoon Network. Boomstick: He is Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Bugs Bunny (Red The Red Bird) Wiz: Being considered by many to be the second most popular cartoon character (behind Mickey Mouse), there's this rabbit that can ruin your hunting career and is known to be a trickster that challenges anyone he meets. Boomstick: His name is Bugs Bunny, and he is considered to be widely superior to Mickey Mouse, damn! That's like McDonalds vs Burger King, everybody prefers the less popular one! Wiz: Boomstick, this is not Mickey vs Bugs, this is Bugs vs Gumball. Boomstick: Sorry, I forgot, but continuing, Bugs, created back in 1940, is a very popular cartoon character that is known for his cartoons, named Looney Tunes, which were the most popular shorts in theathers from 1942 to 1964, 22 years! Wiz: Bugs even got his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, being the second fictional character to do so, the first one being Mickey Mouse. Boomstick: Nobody knows where Bugs came from, but, one thing for sure, Bugs will go to the most strange lenghts to drive his challenger crazy. Wiz: Bugs has been in multiple adventures in all of his 78 years existing, for example, he saved Earth multiple times, saved the galaxy from Marvin the Martian... Boomstick:...and he even teamed up with multiple cartoon characters from different companies (even with Huey, Dewey and Louie, characters from Disney, Warner's rival company) all to get this one kid to stop doing drugs! Wiz: Bugs himself is a master of toonforce and is addicted to carrots, not like if he wants to have superhuman sight, but, whatever. Boomstick: Bugs is strong enough to twist a shot gun, meaning he can bend metal, he can send people flying just by kicking them and he once even managed to grab a large robot triceratops by the tail and swung it down upon Daffy Duck. Wiz: Based on our calculations, that robot was twice as big as Bugs, so for him to easily grab and throw the robot, he needed to be very strong, and that's only one of his lesser feats. Boomstick: Bugs Bunny loves to dig underground, he keeps digging under tons of dirt and rocks, and even sometimes rocks and concrete, using only his two hands, like, what? How the heck doesn't bleed or feel pain when he digs? Wiz: Maybe his gloves help him, Bugs's gloves are not only unaffected by a gun shot, but it can also repel the shot back into the gun, and cause the gun to back fire. Boomstick: Some of Bugs's toonforce include surviving a bunch of explosions, such as one that wiped the moon, and he has tanked shotguns to the head! And he escapes without any scratches! He can even go near the sun without being burned to death, the sun is about 5,778 K, and he didn't burn at all. Wiz: Cartoon logic, Boomstick, Cartoon logic, but, continuing, Bugs can pull objects out of thin air, like a slingshot and a boulder that helped him win a boxing match, all the way down to normal objects such as a pen, but now, we will mention feats such as his speed. Boomstick: Bugs himself is almost as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, heck, he can also be sometimes faster than him, due to him outrunning stuff such as a laser, and has even managed to keep up with Roadrunner, who could run through a painting of a cave hole like an actual cave, even better, he once used his speed to win a baseball game all by himself, playing as literally every single member of the team. ''' Wiz: Bugs is also incredibly strong, with only a saw, he chopped off the entire state of Florida in less than three seconds! '''Boomstick: Bugs Bunny also has a carrot lightsaber that he used to battle Marvin the Martian back in 2003, back when Star Wars didn't belong to Disney, hence why he could use it without being sued by Disney, and also, Bugs's durability includes him surviving multiple blasts from Marvin's deadly gun. Wiz: There's this thing called Super Carrots that gives Bugs all the powers of Superman, including Pre-Crisis and Post-Crisis Superman, he is as fast and strong as Superman, but he is more durable, since Bugs is actually inmune to kryptonite and magic, talk about being better than the original! Boomstick: And Bugs's greatest feat was escaping the animation he was in and actually animated the enviroment he used to be in, torturing Daffy! Wiz: Unfortunaley, Bugs has some weaknesess, for example, he cannot resist a good carrot and it is implied he can die from decapitation, and he can also feel pain, but will he be able to compete against his rival today? Bugs: What's up doc? Gumball (Jioto576) Wiz:Ohhhhhhh Cartoon Network the channel of the best cartoons of the all time Mickey:Hey WTF Are you saying? Wiz:Wait! Mickey!!!!.... *Technical difficulties wait a minutes* Boomstick:Damn Wiz! That Mouse was strong! Wiz:Anyway... Like I say, Cartoon Network is one of the greatest channels of animation of all time, with great animations like Powerpuff Girls, Ed Edd And Eddy Etc. That was the golden age Boomstick:Actually the Cartoon Network Series doesn't have the same esence but that not means than they are bad, even some actual series are better and whoever contradicts me killed him Wiz:One of that cartoons is The Amazing World Of The Gumball! *Amazing World Of The Gumball Theme* Boomstick:Starred by one of the most bizarre characters in the world! Just look at him! Wiz:It's a Cartoon what do you wait? Gumball is a... if we can actually call him "normal" kid who lives adventures in the Elmore Town, home of the most weirdest and creatives things than you can imagine Boomstick:Like a God damn T-Rex!, Anyway the Cat has his crazy adventures with his friends and his adopted brother darwin, both of them in a family with crazy traditions. Wiz:Well let's do his concrete analysis. Boomstick:Wait a minute... How he is going to fight against Bugs? I mean Gumball is a kid! Which powers he is gonna have! Wiz:Actually he has something in common with his rival Boomstick:Power Ups? Wiz:No... Toon Force Boomstick:And here we go again.... Wiz:I mean than the most relevant factor is his Speed, his force is not to much, He's an average guy. Since his born, he was very fast, more or less at a sonic speed Boomstick:Actually is a skilled combatant, and has a ridiculous resistance being capable to resist a lot of damage to jump out of a pool of big high , fall from the roof of a school, fall several meters above the sky, be smashed by hector a giant! and a big etc Wiz:He can mold his body too, in all his adventures he results the winner, it's very estrategic but a kind of dumb in some situations Boomstick:But also has his weapons like His Magic Notebook capable the warp the motherfucking reality! and his Remote control capable to have control of time, What consume the creator of the series? Wiz:In this battle we consider this objects because Gumball needs to be in the same level of Toon Force of Bugs Boomstick:In his weaknesess we determine his great physical handicap, he underestimate his enemies with the sarcasm jokes , since it is a child and can be harmed by master tricks even so can somehow get out of them Wiz:So''' don't mess with the Wattersons, because they can make your cringe real! Gumball:I think cheese is better than cake, because you can make cheese cake, but not cake cheese! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once in and for all 'Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! ' Fight Bugs Bunny was in a supermarket trying to get some carrots for his date with Lola Bunny, however, a kid cat appears and pushes him, and tries to steal the carrots in order to make a carrot cake, but Bugs appears in front of him and states: Bugs: What are you doing with my carrots? The cat introduces himself as Gumball and states: Gumball: I can explain, I need them for... Bugs: I don't care! Bugs then punches Gumball in the nose and causes the blue cat to go flying a few meters away, angrily, Gumball gets up and tries to kill Bugs, however, Bugs gets in his battle position. '''FIGHT! Bugs and Gumball then run into each other and they start punching and kicking each other, scaring the people inside the supermarket, causing them to run away because the fact they know they could get injured, Bugs then grabs Gumball from the neck and uppercuts him, Bugs then kicks him, causing him to go flying, Gumball then got up and then punches Bugs in the head and scratches him in the stomach, but Bugs doesn't seem to be affected, Bugs then sends a explosive disguised as a cookie to Gumball, due to fact Gumball isn't very smart, he gets tricked and ends with the explosive exploding in the face, luckily, he wasn't affected by it, Bugs then summons a slingshot with a boulder on it and launches it to Gumball, who ends up dodging it, Bugs tries to trick him into giving him free money, but when Bugs is about to give the money to Gumball, he slaps him, causing Gumball to fall in the ground, giving Bugs the opportunity to kill him. Bugs then tried to literally chop Gumball’s head off with his Carrot Lightsaber, but Gumball notices it and tries to get away, Gumball then tries to throw multiple objects at Bugs, but he ends up cutting them all, frustrated, Gumball then runs towards Bugs and jumps and punches him in the head, a brief AVGN like montage is shown, Gumball grabs Bugs’s ears and kicks him in the head, uppercuts him, and kicks him in his genitals, Bugs, who is now pretty angered, summons a guitar a slams it towards Gumball, making Gumball dizzy, and so, falls into the ground, however, Gumball quickly gets up, however, Bugs launches himself towards where Gumball was similar to an Angry Bird, however, Gumball molds his head in order to make a hole to make Bugs go past towards it, however, Bugs gets up and states: Bugs: Now it's time for truth! Bugs then grabs a cereal box and throws it towards Gumball, but he extends his claws and slices it, however, Bugs running towards him and kicks him in the nuts, causing Gumball to groan in pain, but he quickly gets up, Gumball then takes out his Paintball gun and shoots balls at Bugs, however, Bugs only manages to dodge 4 of them, the rest of the balls hit him, causing him to scream in pain, however, Gumball grabs a magical notebook and starts writing stuff on it, causing Bugs to say: Bugs: This isn't time to write! However, Bugs then is surrounded by monsters that want to kill him, however, Bugs then takes out a Super Carrot and eats it, and he turns into Superman Bugs, Superman Bugs then goes flying towards each monster and starts punching them causing them to go flying meters away, Bugs then snaps the neck of the monsters in order to kill them, Gumball tries to summon more monsters, but Bugs then goes flying towards him, inflates his hand, and punches Gumball, causing him to go flying, and so, Bugs then tries to destroy the notebook, but Gumball then takes a controller which he uses to mess around with Bugs, but Bugs then notices it, and then grabs it and throws it towards a wall, and is prepared to kill Gumball, however, Gumball then transforms into Super Sayain. Superman Bugs and Super Sayain Gumball then start a sort of Superman vs Goku 3, Gumball goes flying towards Bugs and tries to snap the bunny's neck, but he fails, Gumball then tries to make a Kamehameha to kill Bugs, but to the surprise of everyone, Bugs survives it, Gumball then goes towards Bugs and start the typical punches and kicks, and prepare an attack, causing them to collide, however Bugs then runs out of his cartoon and sits on a chair, Gumball is then confused on where Bugs went, however he notices his hand is missing, and then he starts disappearing, until only his head is left, causing Gumball to scream in agony, before his screaming stops due to him being erased, poor Gumball, was gone, forever. Bugs is then shown with a pencil on his hands, and exclaims: Bugs: Hehe, ain't I a stinker? KO! Bugs then returned to the cartoon world and continued with his shopping session, with now everybody returning to the supermarket, albeit damaged. Results Boomstick: Lol, bunnies beat cats anyday! Wiz: While Gumball was a very skilled fighter, he ultimately couldn't compare to Bugs's durability, intelligence, strenght, and durability Boomstick: Starting with experience, Bugs is 78 years old while Gumball is just 12, and, because of the fact Gumball isn't very smart, he could fall in hands of Bugs's tricks. Wiz: The Universal Remote and Magic Notebook gave Gumball an advantage, but Bugs could still escape the cartoon and had his Superman powers to counter it, and while Gumball has Goku powers, he could still not compare to Bugs's Superman powers, Bugs also had durability and strenght due to the fact he could survive the heat of the sun and being comparable to Superman. Boomstick: Bugs was just way too animated for Gumball to handle! Wiz: What an horrible pun. Boomstick: I know Wiz: The winner is Bugs Bunny Bugs win.jpg Who would you be rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Bugs Rooting and betting Gumball Rooting Bugs, betting Gumball Rooting Gumball, betting Bugs Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! Gumball has somehow returned to normality after the fight, but a cartoon character then appears and states. ???: Nobody messes with my company, let's see if your company or mine's is better Gumball then remembers the comment Wiz made on his bio... Gumball Watterson vs Mickey Mouse. Trivia *The connections between Bugs and Gumball is that Gumball is the mascot of CN which is owned by Warner Bros, making them the mascots of Warner Bros. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network vs. Warner Bros. Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Modern VS Classic Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Crossovered Death Battles